


[凜緒] 那邊那個兄長，不准對我的東西出手！

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *９月２２日凜月生日快樂！*ＣＰ：凜緒*取名廢渣對不起！*爆字數！！
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 2





	[凜緒] 那邊那個兄長，不准對我的東西出手！

**Author's Note:**

> ＃夢中  
> ＃零來亂的

「客倌客倌，今晚要來馬戲團嗎？」

聽到聲響一抬起頭，眼前便充滿橘紅。

是真緒的顏色。

「馬戲團的優惠票還剩很多，如果你現在買的話，就能坐在第一排觀賞表演喔～」有著真緒臉孔的異國人開朗笑著，還淘氣地從一堆票券中變出一朵鮮玫瑰遞給他。

要怎麼知道是有著真緒面孔的異國人？很簡單啊，因為他的服裝不一樣，色彩鮮明的小丑裝、鬆鬆垮垮的大吊帶褲、雖然臉被白色濃妝覆蓋，但依稀可看出這人俊秀的輪廓。如果是真緒的話，一定不會在大街上穿得這麼顯眼。

而且啊，這個『真緒』不認得他。

從小一起長大的竹馬竹馬，怎麼可能不相熟呢？所以這一定是和真緒長得一樣的人。不是有一種說法嗎？不管有沒有血緣關係，世界上和你一模一樣的人你至少能找出三個。

「那我買兩張，你跟我一起看吧～」愉悅但卻有氣無力的聲音從凜月嘴中發出，配上從不對其他人展露出的笑容，這是他一慣和真緒撒嬌的表情。

明明不認識的說，可是凜月很喜歡他的聲音，就像早晨悅耳的鳥叫聲，跟真緒一樣～

「客倌，你是認真的嗎？」異國人睜大雙眼，翠綠的雙眸流轉著奇異的光輝。

他肯定很錯愕吧？從未謀面的陌生人怎麼會想和自己一起去看表演呢？何況這個陌生人又穿著一身貴族的衣服。

「嗯啊。」凜月隨便的點了下頭，但那雙猩紅的眼直咬著異國人不放。

異國人面有難色地思索，再一次上下打量著凜月的衣著，難後就露出釋懷的表情。

自剛才有意識以來，凜月的服裝也變了，他現在穿著華麗的禮服，暗色系的衣著配上頭頂有些歪斜的小帽、繁複卻低調的花紋印在這件歐洲貴族風的華服上，不用摸就知道所選質料是最上乘的。還有那吸人眼球的面容、引人陷落的美麗眼瞳，渾身上下散發著高貴的氣息。

但是怎麼覺得這個貴族……有點小可愛？

「謝謝客倌的好意，但我現在在工作喔。而且表演開始後我也不能坐你旁邊啊，別看我這麼年輕，我可是要上台的小丑呢！」異國人開心的笑著，接著有點不好意思抓了抓頭，但抓了幾下後，不知為何又突然停止。

「啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

搞不懂為什麼異國人突然大叫可是真的打從心底覺得好可愛的凜月不客氣地笑出了聲，他們無視過路人探尋的眼神，一個哀號一個笑出悅耳的咯咯聲。

「忘了帶假髮！！早上不是才確認過的嗎？？難怪剛才走過的每個人都朝著我看！」陷進自己思緒中的異國人表情誇張地搔搔頭，獨自懊惱起來。

陽光直直照射，已經過中午的太陽在他們頭頂上方，金色的絲線襯出他們兩人膚白若雪，尤其是凜月，看那張已經呈現病態白的臉蛋，連塗上厚粉的異國人都沒那張臉白。

「吶、你好有趣喔～」正當異國人開始說到會被團長怎樣怎樣的時候，凜月終於笑夠，把悔恨的異國人扶起來。

「這樣好了，我買全部的票，然後你陪我出去玩～」歪了歪頭，凜月看著異國人的雙眼補充：「這樣團長就不會罵你啦，反正你已經一上午沒戴假髮了被人看也沒有怎樣，那我們下午也這樣出去玩，回來的時候我再幫你買一頂假髮團長就不會發現啦！」

他剛剛瞄到自己衣服內袋裡還有一大包的錢，秤秤重量，應該是金幣吧？錢絕對夠的！

似乎是他說得有道理，異國人勉為其難的點點頭，然後把剩下的票券連同帶來的籃子，一起給了凜月。

凜月從錢袋中拿了十枚金幣給異國人，異國人開心地接過。

「那我們走吧，真緒～」一不小心就說出竹馬名字的凜月也不在意，反正現在異國人是他的，他要怎麼叫都隨便他啦～

「誒？！客倌你怎麼知道我叫真央？（*註：日文中，真緒與真央皆唸作まお，Mao）」真央驚訝地跟上凜月的腳步。

「呵呵！因為我是無所不知的吸血鬼呀！」凜月好心情的小躍步，又停下來擦擦額上冒出的細汗順便等等穿著小丑裝行動不便的真央，「還有我叫凜月，不要再叫客倌囉！」

「好、好。」真央露出跟以往真緒一樣的無奈表情，讓凜月的心情又好上幾階。

***

他們一起喝咖啡、一起玩路邊的彈珠台、一起嘗試吃超級辣的印度辣椒……做和平常一點也不樣的事。

一切都那麼美好，凜月玩得非常開心，真央也是。

他覺得自己和真央很合得來，就像跟真緒一樣，他可以毫不扭捏地在他面前撒嬌、可以一邊叫著他的名字一邊賴在他肩上稍事休息。

不管是真央還是真緒，凜月都覺得他們可愛極了！

夕陽也要下山了，真央因為要準備晚上的表演，和凜月買完假髮後便先告辭，還再三囑附凜月一定要來看晚上的馬戲團表演。

「哼哼～真央也好好玩喔～」

凜月發現，真央的所有一切，全部都和真緒一樣，在咖啡店時永遠只敢點沒那麼苦的卡布奇諾、吃辣的時候表情會變得微妙、怕尖的東西、運氣總是時好時壞，但是一定會在最後贏得大獎、在他親暱地拉著真央的手臂時，真央也會因為害羞而臉紅。

他想，這肯定是世界上另一個真緒吧？平常沒機會和真緒一起做的事都和真央做了遍，真是新鮮的感覺！

凜月露出笑拭去一直冒出的汗水，他從沒想過能玩得這麼開心，而現在要去哪裡，他其實沒有目標，只是直直的往前走。

「凜月！」

當背後傳來低沈卻焦急的呼喚時，他完全沒有意識到發生什麼事，就被人一把抱入懷中。

和他一樣偏涼的體溫、比他寬厚的胸膛、跟他相同的黑色髮絲——

那是、不知為何也出現於此的零。

「你跑去哪了？哥哥找了你好久！沒受傷吧？沒被人欺負吧？」還沒有開口的機會，凜月便被零轉了個圈面對來人，零上上下下地檢視了凜月一遍。

強硬的力道讓凜月只能隨著他的動作移動，在覺得有些煩悶的時候他想起曾有人說過，兄長的臂力莫名的強，光是擁抱就能讓人腰痠背痛。

「凜月啊！雖然我們是高貴的真祖吸血鬼，陽光對我們來說不算什麼，但一整天都在太陽底下跑，就算是吾輩，也會虛脫的！何況你的力量還不成熟，現在還能站著簡直是萬幸！弟弟啊！別再做傻事了！」撫上凜月更加蒼白的臉頰，零簡直不能再心痛。

看看他的弟弟！一個好好的吸血鬼怎麼這麼瘦？一定是沒有正常汲取血液所導致的貧血！他的弟弟已經那麼虛弱了，怎麼能再受得了陽光的折磨！？

正想開口講些什麼，凜月就覺得有點暈。零的身影分裂成好幾個，紅色血眸中的擔憂也不甚清楚，他身上的黑色衣裝佔滿了他的視線，他幾乎看不到周圍的東西。

一定是因為兄長太囉唆，所以身體才會自動昏睡，和今天的遊玩絕對沒有任何、關……係……

意識終止在零溫暖的懷抱中。

***

先是車輛行進中的顛簸，再來是吵雜的人聲還有哥哥無謂的關心。

他聽見有人在叫他，而且聲音帶著哭腔，就好像……真緒一樣。

他想睜開眼，但這動作似乎很耗能，他努力了一陣子，直到發現眼裡映出模糊的東西時，才鬆了一口氣。

凜月睜開眼時發現那個模糊的東西是人，橘紅色的瀏海垂到他眼前、翠綠色的眼眸泛著淚、悅耳的聲音轉為低低的啜泣聲。

像畫一樣美麗的情景、卻又教他捨不得連連滴落的淚珠。

他情不自禁地攬上眼前人的腰，施了點力量把人帶著往下，擁住了臉頰帶淚的人。

「凜月，我還以為你死掉了嗚……」

真央就這麼趴在凜月懷中哭泣，雙手扯著凜月胸前的衣料，眼淚一滴一滴落在上面，被染成黑色的部分漸漸擴大。

還有點暈的凜月輕輕抬手撫著真央顫抖的後背，一下一下，雖然沒有恢復力氣，凜月卻感到開心。

他終於發現真央和真緒的不同了，雖然真緒也曾哭過，但那是因為腦羞；而真央哭的時候，卻是在擔心他。

這麼想總覺得有點不服氣，凜月在心裡嘀咕著要是自己發生危險，他的真緒也會像這樣哭出來，而且會哭得比現在大聲！

但現在不管是真緒還是真央，都是他的耶？感覺好棒都睡不著了～

「凜月醒了嗎？」

突如其來的聲音打破兩人之間的溫馨氣氛，認出聲音的主人是誰後，凜月臭著臉推開真央、自己坐起來。

「你又來做什麼？」望著笑容有點詭異的兄長，凜月有點不開心。

儘管還是有些無力，但他毅然地瞪著那個和他有血緣關係的兄長，瞪得他眼發酸。

自兄長從國外留學回來後，他就不再與他一起，甚至當兄長跑來找他時，他口氣會很不好地把人趕走。

——全都是因為兄長拋棄他，自己一個人走得遠遠的。

就算現在兄長回到他身邊，也已經不是那個會什麼事都告訴他、什麼遊戲都陪他一起玩的那個人了。

兄長的藉口永遠只有一個：『你該長大、學著獨立了，凜月。』完全就是劃清界線。

「別這麼兇嘛，哥哥好心痛。」零晃到床的另一邊，讓凜月的視線從真央身上移回。

零的心思全在他身上，但他還是覺得很危險，尤其是當那抹紅無意間瞥過真央的時候。

「頭是不是還暈？醒來後你看起來還是很蒼白，需不需要進食？」零憐惜地摸著凜月的髮，然後被本人一手拍開。

冷冰冰的手，一點溫度也沒有。

曾經零告訴過他，因為他們是永生不滅的吸血鬼，所以體溫才會那麼冰涼，可是凜月一直知道，那些全部是小時候的遊戲。

——完全是無可救藥的他、和寵愛弟弟的零創造出來的、所謂的『設定』。

所以他才討厭那雙手，也不知道零到底做了什麼事？肯定沒有好好吃飯，手才會這麼冰。想起來就煩。

「你又來幹嘛？我有真央就夠了，你可以走了。」他將手橫在真央身前，感受到身後那人的不安情緒，也不知道為什麼，他下意識想將真央整個藏起來，至少不要被兄長看到。

從兄長到來後，真央就不停往後縮，根本連一眼也不敢看零俊美的面容。

「哥哥可是關心你吶，凜月別任性了，先喝血補充體力吧。」哥哥零露出了心痛的表情，然後從懷中掏出一瓶、閃爍著紅色流光的透明血瓶。

真央攢僅凜月身後的衣袖。

紅色的、誘人的美好香氣……卻又有著讓他呼吸一窒的、熟悉的氣味。

他瞬間明白了什麼，瞪著腥紅的血眼轉過身去將真央拉到他的眼前，也不管那人拚命的掙扎、遮掩，他鐵了心用盡全力將真央黏在脖頸旁的頭髮撩開。

——頸側有兩個黑黑的血洞。

「凜月！我沒事的，不過是一點血，沒關係！」真央拚命說著沒關係的聲音……

真央？你被他……？

「吾輩就知道會變成這樣，吶、親愛的弟弟，先喝了吧，別去在意那種小事。」零越來越靠近的聲音……

怎麼可以、怎麼行？！真緒／真央可是我、要全力保護的……！竟敢、竟敢——

**「混蛋兄長！你到底**

**對他做了什麼！」**

「凜月！」

哈啊、哈啊、哈哈呼……

「凜月，別嚇我啊嗚……」

模糊、橘紅的身影、聽不清楚、冰冰涼涼的液體還有——

——溫暖的擁抱。

「真、真君？」

遲疑的沙啞問句，心中隱含不安而下意識揣緊的衣角……糟糕、頭很暈。

「凜月！還好嗎？你昏了三天，你到底怎麼回事？不是跟你說了要好好吃飯不要再吃那些甜食了嗎？如果你死掉了該怎麼辦？」

氣急敗壞的啜泣聲、一直碎碎念但卻很懷念的聲音。

回來了、這個才是真緒。

果然，還是碎碎念的真緒最可愛。

深吸了幾口氣，穩住呼吸也壓抑著那股令人不爽的情緒，混亂的雙眼尋找著色彩。

「我沒事了，真君。別動不動就哭嘛～」

睜開的眼開始聚焦，映入眼簾的第一幕就是滿臉淚水的真緒，儘管聲音還是很虛弱，但凜月仍努力回覆著正為他哭泣的人。

還真是罪孽深重啊，竟然讓別人為我流淚，嘖嘖。

「誰哭啊！？我才沒有！」

「哎哎，竟然這樣對待剛醒的病患，我的耳朵好痛痛～」

「對不起！耳朵沒事嗎？不要把唯一能聽的器官弄壞啊！」

「真君，太大聲了。」

「抱歉……」

「沒事，果然真君最可愛了！」

「喂喂！別佔我便宜啊，我才沒有你說的、唔啊！等！」

「真君，記得要離兄長遠一點喔，不然我可能會很生氣呀～」

虛弱的吸血鬼，用力吻住令他感到心動的凡人。

或許，故事會有更多發展，但現在，誰會知道呢？

＜完＞


End file.
